When I Look To The Sky
by CharmedGurlie
Summary: Piper is having a difficult time raising two boys on her own and she wishes Leo were still with her. Meanwhile, Leo is regretting ever leaving her. Is there still hope for their troubled love?
1. When I Look to the Sky

Author's Note: This fic is set between the 6th and 7th season. It is a Piper /Leo reunion! Chris is a baby, and Leo and Piper are still separated. The Fic is based on the song When I look to the Sky by Train. Each paragraph under the part of the song is about that part of the song. (Did that make any sense? No, I didn't think so. Lol) Ok, let me rephrase that. Paragraph 2 is about the first part of the song, PA 3 is a bout the 2nd part, and so on. Ok, so this is my fist fic so please review! Italics are the parts of the song. The "ocean" part of the song really didn't fit into my story so I used that in reference to "Up There".  
  
Piper Halliwell was dreaming about happier times with her soon to be ex- husband, Leo. She dreamt about their first kiss, when her late sister Prue cast a truth spell; the day she told Leo that she loved him more than Dan; their wedding day; the birth of their son, Wyatt; but then suddenly, the dream changed....  
  
When it rains it pours and opens doors That flood the floors we thought we would always Keep us safe and dry And in the midst of sailing ships We sink our lips into the ones we love That have to say good bye  
  
....Pipers happiness suddenly turned into sadness. She was now dreaming about the day when Leo had become an Elder, and had to leave her. She remembered how he said they couldn't be together anymore. She remembered the horrible storm she cast over San Francisco, with her goddess powers and all the pain that filled her heart.  
  
And as I float across the ocean I can fell you like a notion that won't seen to let me go  
  
Leo Wyatt stood in the clouds, far above his future ex-wife, watching over her. "Piper, I still love you. If only you knew hove much I miss you," he said softly, more to himself then anyone else. "I had thought leaving you would make everything easier for everyone, but now I'm not so sure. I don't think I can live without you any more. (A/N: yeah I know, technically, he's already dead) I feel horrible for leaving you to raise our two sons, who I miss and love just as much".  
  
Cause when I look to the sky Something tells me you're here with me And you make everything alright And when I feel like I'm lost Something tells me that you're here with me And I can always find my way when you are here  
  
Piper was awakened suddenly by the sound of both her boys crying. Wyatt was hungry and Chris needed to be changed. "I really wished there was someone to help me!" she yelled out, thinking of Leo the father that should be taking care of their sons. "I can't do two things at once!" She thought about asking Phoebe or Paige for help but Paige had already left for work and Phoebe was getting ready and running late so Piper was on her own.  
  
And every word I didn't say That caught up in some busy day And every dance on the kitchen floor We didn't have before And every sunset that we'll miss I'll wrap them all up in a kiss And pick you up in all of this when I sail away  
  
Piper heads down to the kitchen to get something to bring back to Wyatt. Phoebe is in the kitchen rushing around so she wouldn't be late.  
"Morning Pheebs," Piper called out.  
"Hey Piper, how are you?"  
"Don't ask"  
"What's wrong Sweetie?" Phoebe asked. She stopped rushing and worrying about work-she was more worried about her older sister.  
"It's nothing, Pheebs, really. We can talk about it later. Don't worry 'bout me-you gotta get to work," Piper responded. She didn't want to tie Phoebe up with her Leo issues. With the new baby, they needed Phoebe's income at the Manor.  
"Ok, Pipe, if you're sure. But how about tonight, you, Paige, and I go out to dinner-just us girls? I'll call Shelia, and she if she can watch my adorable little nephews." Phoebe suggested, getting back to her rushing about. (A/N: I know, Darryl isn't talking to the sisters, but that dosen't mean his wife can't be!)  
"Ok, Phoebe, now get to work and I'll see you later. Love You!"  
"Love you too!" Phoebe said before giving her a hug and running out the door. Piper sighed. Leo may have left her, but at least she still had her sisters.  
  
And while I float upon this ocean I can feel you like a notion that I hope will never leave  
  
Suddenly, Piper heard Chris start to cry. She ran up the stairs, hoping there wasn't a demon. As she got closer, she could hear Wyatt.  
"Daddy, Daddy!" Wyatt called. Piper realized Chris's crying had subsided.  
  
Cause when I look to the sky Something tells me that you're here with me And you make everything alright And when I feel like I'm lost Something tells me that you're here with me And I can always find my way Piper walked into the room, and saw that the bays were okay.  
"No Wyatt, Daddy's not-"she started to say, but then she saw Leo standing in the corner of the room.  
"Leo?" Piper asked in shock, "What are you doing here?"  
"I heard Chris crying, do I came down to check on him." Leo responded. "I remembered how much of a handful Wyatt was, so I thought you could use some help."  
  
Whether I an up or down or in or out Or just plain overhead Instead it just feels like it is impossible to fly But with you I can spread my wings To see me over everything That life may send me when I am hoping it won't pass me by  
  
Piper smiled. "Thanks Leo. I was just thinking how much I could use some help around here."  
"Piper, I'm so sorry I'm such a bad father. I feel awful for abandoning my family and-"  
"Leo, Leo, calm down. You are not a bad father. Just a busy one. With a very important job. I was not implying that you are a bad father, or that you abandoned us. You had no choice other than to become an Elder. I don't hold that against you. I just wish things were the way they were." Piper interrupted.  
"I know, so do I. I've asked to be demoted back to whitelighter, but the other Elders won't let me. Although I am still on trail for killing Gideon. Maybe they'll demote me as punishment?" Leo wondered hopefully.  
  
And when I feel like there is no one That will ever know me There you are to show me  
  
"I don't know, maybe," Piper replied doubtfully, sitting down on her bed. "I just don't think it's fair for us to go though all of this after we fought so hard to be together, to get married, and now, just as are family was settling down the Elders have inadvertently found another way to keep us apart. I miss the days where we were together, and happy. I feel so alone, two sons, and no husband. I just feel like there is so much weight on my shoulders, so much pressure."  
  
When I look to the sky Something tells me you're here with me And you make everything alright And when I feel like I'm lost, something tells me you're here with me And I can always find my way when you are here  
  
"Piper, I don't ever want you to feel like that. If you ever need me, just call for me. I still care about you. I don't want you to be in so much pain. I'm going to try to be around more often. But don't ever ever feel like you are alone. I'll always be watching over you, and Wyatt, and Chris," Leo said, sitting on the bed next to Piper.  
"Thanks Leo, really."  
"Anytime, Piper, anytime." Leo leaned toward Piper and kissed her gently on the lips then wrapped in a big hug. Piper felt so safe in his arms, like he lifted all the pain and pressure away.  
"I love you, Piper," Leo said before orbing away.  
'Up There' Leo stood watching over his family once again. "I never stopped."  
  
When I look to the sky Something tells me you're her with me And I can always find my way when you are here And when I feel like I'm lost Something tells me you're here with me And I can always find my way when you are here  
  
"Piper, are you okay? Are you ready to go out to dinner?" Phoebe asked softly from the doorway, snapping Piper out of her thoughts about Leo and what he had just said.  
"Huh? Wha? Oh, Pheebs, Yeah, Sure, just gimme a sec, ok?" Piper replied, a little surprised.  
"Sure honey, I'll be downstairs. Paige is meeting us at the restaurant; she had to work a little late." Phoebe said before she walked back downstairs.  
Piper looked up to the sky, where she was pretty sure Leo was watching her. She felt a warm, comforting breeze blow over her, and she knew it is Leo.  
"I Love you too, Leo," Piper said softly, before grabbing her purse and running downstairs to find Phoebe.  
  
Please Read and Review! I hope u liked it, it's my first fic. 


	2. And the verdict is

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. If I did, Piper and Leo would still be together!!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update!! I have no idea where I'm going with this one...I'm making it up as I go along.**

Piper came home from a long day organizing things at the club. She wanted to go and take a nap before the big show that night. Phoebe was at work, and Paige was out on a lunch date. Piper went up to her bedroom and took a nap.

What seemed like five minutes later, Chris was crying. Piper got out of bed, only to find Leo already standing over Chris' crib, shushing him. Leo picked Chris up and rocked him gently back and forth until he fell back to sleep. He returned Chris to his crib, and then noticed Piper standing quietly over his shoulder.

"Hey," he whispered, so that he wouldn't wake up the boys. "Sorry, I didn't want him to wake you up."

"Don't worry about it. I was going to have to get up soon anyway. I have to get back to the club," Piper replied. She was glad to see Leo. He had been coming down more often lately, since that day a couple weeks ago when she found him with the boys. She missed having him around, she missed being with him. "So how have you been?" she asked.

"Okay," he replied with a shrug. "I miss you guys though....you and the boys and Phoebe and Paige. I just want this trial to be over." He wished he could tell Piper how much he loved her, but he wasn't sure how she'd react... And there was also the possibility that he'd have to leave again, and he didn't want to put her through that pain again. It was too hard on her.

"Yea, how's that going? It should be over soon right?"

"Yes, probably by the end of the week. I kind of hope they demote me to Whitelighter again. I miss being you guy's Whitelighter." And, he added silently, maybe there'll be another chance for us.

Piper and Leo heard the front door close, and then heard Phoebe's voice on her way up the stairs.

"Piper, are you home? We have to get to the club...she show starts soon.....Oh hey Leo!" she called cheerfully as she entered Piper's room. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Pheebs. I was just checking on the boys. The other Elders are calling me though. Something about the trial. I'll let you know any news. See you later Phoebe," he turned and looked at Piper. "Bye Piper."

"Bye!" they both responded.

Up in elder land, Leo orbed into a big room filled with many Elders and Whitelighters.

"We have reached a decision on your punishment for murdering the elder, Gideon," an intimidating-looking Elder began. "We have come to the decision that........"

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige strained their voices to be heard over the music at P3.

"So how's Leo?" Paige asked.

"Yea, how's his trial with the Elders?" Phoebe wondered.

"He's fine," Piper responded. "His trial should be over soon, and then he'll hopefully be our Whitelighter again. I hope they do demote him. I know it's an honor to be an elder and all, but I want him back. I don't care how hard I have to fight."

"Yea it's weird, you two not being together. It's been proven with all our trips to the past, future, and even our past lives that you two are soul mates. It's about time you two realized it. You should be together." Phoebe replied, leaning over to give Piper a much needed hug. Paige joined in, completing the hug. They pulled apart, and Paige pointed into the crowd.

"Hey look, here comes Leo now!" Leo walked over to them, his heart racing. He had finally received the verdict on his trial.

"Piper, Phoebe, Paige, I have some news. The Elders reached a verdict, and they decided..."

**Yea, I'm evil, so sue me. J/K review and I'll update! R&R please! Thanks a bunch! **

**Wow i just realized how extremely short that was.....I'll Make it up 2 u!**


	3. Arms of the Angel

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or the song- Arms of the Angels by Sarah McLachlan**

**Heyy I kno I haven't updated in forever!! Please read nd review I hope you like it. This song always made me really sad though for some odd reason**

**Thanks to all my reviewers from previous chapters!! ur reviews mean a lot 2 me!!**

* * *

"…they decided that, since I did kill two elders, they're going to clip my wings…." Leo said, looking to Piper to her reaction. Piper's eyes immediately flashed to fear.

_What does this mean? _She thought, _are they going to take him away? Because technically, he is dead and all."_ Phoebe and Paige both let out huge gasps, and Phoebe reached for Pipers arm, realizing how scared she must be. Piper's eyes however, never left Leo's.

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

"Wait!" Leo cried, "you didn't let me finish! Temporarily. They clipped my wings temporarily. They've also decided that I shouldn't be an Elder any longer. I'm a Whitelighter again!"

"Whitelighter, as in, our Whitelighter?" Phoebe asked, a grin beginning to spread through her face. She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yep. As soon as my suspension is over, I'm officially the Charmed Ones Whitelighter again. It will be like old times. We can have our family back Piper!" Leo responded, his eyes returning to his wife.

Piper was looking down at the floor. Suddenly, she grabbed her purse ad ran out of the club, her sisters and Leo calling after her. In the arms of an Angel fly away from here

_From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

"What was that about?" Leo asked, his hopeful face now downcast.

"I don't know sweetie," Phoebe answered, putting a sympathetic arm around his shoulders. "But we're glad you're back!" she said with a smile.

"Yea!" Paige joined in. Leo smiled and gave the girls a hug. "I'm gonna go back to the manor. Maybe Piper's there." Leo let go of the girls, as if ready to orb. Then he looked sheepishly at the girls. "Uh……can I borrow one of your cars?"

Phoebe and Paige burst out laughing at the expression on Leo's face. Phoebe got her keys out of her pocketbook and handed then to Leo.

"Here you go. Paige and I can just go home together." Leo turned and started to walk away.

"Hey Leo?" Phoebe called after him.

"Yea?" Leo turned back to Phoebe and Paige.

"It's really great to have you back. I know Pipers feels that way too. It's just going to take awhile for her to come around." Phoebe said, hoping she could find a way to make him feel better. Leo smiled beck at the girls, and Phoebe knew her words had helped, if only a little.

"Thanks Pheebs. I glad you feel that way." Leo flashed the girls one last smiled, and then was lost in the crowded club. As he made his way to the car, his head was filled with worries. _I hope Piper is okay. Could this mean she doesn't love me anymore? Has she moved on? No she she??_

* * *

Back at the manor, Piper was holding baby Chris while Wyatt ate his dinner. She couldn't stop thinking about Leo. She wished she could figure him out. _If only I had Phoebe's power, then maybe I could see if he's beck for good this time. Just when things are going great, he always leaves._

Piper heard a car door slam, and she was pulled from her thoughts. She glanced at the clock. It was only 9:30…..Phoebe or Paige couldn't be back yet could they? Then she remembered that Leo didn't have his powers, and that he had probably followed her to see what was wrong. She heard the old front door to the manor open.

"Piper?" she heard a familiar voice call out.

_Yup, that's Leo alright._

"I'm in here Leo," she called back. Leo walked into the kitchen, cries of happiness erupting from his sons. He picked up Wyatt.

"Hey guys!!" He said, a huge smile spreading across his face. He had missed his sons so much. He looked over at Piper tentatively. "Hey Piper."

Piper gave him a tiny smile. She couldn't help it. Her heart filled with love and memories of how their life was every time she looked at him. "How are you?"

"I'd be better if I knew why you left," Leo replied, staring hard into her eyes. Piper could see the love in his eyes that she remembered from when they were still happily married.

"Oh…um, yea, about that. Let's put the boys to bed first. Then we can talk," Piper responded. She looked down at little Chris. He was already fast asleep. And Wyatt was drifting to sleep, but wanted to say awake because he wanted to see his daddy.

"Ok." Leo turned and let the way out of the kitchen. He started upstairs, and into the boys' room. He kissed Wyatt on the head and put him in his bed. He took Chris from Piper and did the same. He then walked back down to the living room, Piper not far behind. They sat on the coach next to each other. Even Piper had to admit to herself that she felt comfortable, and safer, with Leo by her side.

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees_

"So….why did you leave tonight Piper? I thought you'd be happy. But, I guess you don't want me anymore. As your husband or your Whitelighter." Leo looked sadder then Piper had ever seen him.

"Oh, no it's not that!" Piper cried quickly. She couldn't stand seeing Leo like that.

"What is it then?" Leo asked. His face was full of confusion.

"It's just, I don't know. I'm confused……and scared," Piper responded, looking at the floor. She couldn't look Leo in the eye.

"You're scared of me?" Leo asked. He now sounded concerned, and hurt.

"No, I'm scared of us. I mean, we don't have a great track record, Leo. You were my handyman. I fell in love, you left. I finally got over, and then you came back, with a darklighter arrow through you, no less. Then again, you left. Then we dated, and then we broke up. Then I dump Dan for you, and the Elders almost take you away. Then finally, finally we're married, and happy, and then you're gone again!! And it's not you fault Leo; I'm not trying to blame this on you. But I'm scared. I don't think I can lose you again." While Piper was explaining all of this to Leo, her eyes sparkled with tears.

"Piper, the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. You have to know that. I'd rather die then hurt you."

Piper finally looked up at him.

"Not possible. You're already dead." A small grin spread across her face. Leo grinned back at her.

"Well, I'd die again," he said, looking into her eyes.

"I know that. You're the sweetest, most loving person I've ever met. And I know I can never love anyone as much as I love you. You're my soul mate." She reached for his hand and held it in hers. "But I can't do thins anymore. I don't think I can stand losing you again."

"It's hard for me too Piper. And I don't want to lose you again either. But I think back to all the happy times and I don't think I could stand not having those happy times again." Leo squeezed her hand. "We both know we're meant to be together. Maybe we've had all these hard times to prove that to each other. Look at everything our love has survived. I thin it can survive this too. You can't be afraid of the future. You have to follow your heart and whatever happens happens."

Piper looked into Leo's eyes, letting what he said sink in.

* * *

Back at P3, Phoebe and Paige couldn't get their minds off their big sister.

"Do you think she's okay?" Paige asked.

"I thin she will be. She just needs to let this all sink in. And, ironically, if anyone's gonna calm her down it's the one who started this whole mess. Leo's always been able to help her through the hardest times in her life. I'm sure he'll be able to help her now," Phoebe replied. She could see that Paige was getting upset. But she knew Leo could handle it. And Piper was an extremely strong girl. She could handle herself, too.

* * *

Piper and Leo were still deep in conversation at the manor. Piper was beginning to get very tired. She had had a busy day, what with watching the boys and setting up the club and so on. Pretty soon Piper placed her head on Leo's shoulder and fell asleep. Leo picked Piper up and carried her to her room. As he placed her in her bed, she stirred. She had woken up. Leo sat on the bed beside her. Piper sat up.

"Hey Leo?" she asked, grabbing his hand so he would face her.

"Yeah?" he asked. Piper leaned over and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"I'm not scared anymore," she said after she pulled away. "I love you." Leo put his arms around her and kissed her.

_In the arms of an Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

"Well, I guess I'd better go," he said, reluctantly, getting up and heading toward the door.

"Leo, where are you gonna go? You're human now, remember? You can stay here. Most of your stuff is still in the closet," Piper told him.

"Okay. Thanks. I'll just change and go down to the couch," Leo replied, heading toward the closet he and Piper had shared.

"You know as well as I do that that couch is like a rock. You can stay up here with me."

"Are you sure?" Leo asked.

"Positive," Piper replied. Leo got changed and got into the other side of the bed. Piper moved over next to him and put her head on his chest. Leo put his arm around her.

"I missed this," Piper said, drifting back off to sleep.

"Hey Piper?" Leo asked.

"Yeah?" Piper replied, barely keeping her eyes open.

"I love you too," Leo whispered, kissing her gently in the forehead. Piper closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

_You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

* * *

**R&R!! xox Meg**


	4. Slipped away

**Chapter 4 sorry I haven't updated in forever! the song is Slipped Away by Avril Lavinge**

**Disclaimer I don't own Charmed or Slipped Away**

* * *

Piper looked around her. She was standing in a blindingly white room that looked like it had no end. She was wearing a toga-like dress, and her hair was dripping wet. Where was she? Piper had no idea. All of a sudden she was just….here. 

"Piper," a voice behind her called. Her heart dropped at the sound. She knew it was Leo. And she knew this wasn't going to be good. She could hear it in his voice.

_Na na  
Na na na na na na  
I miss you  
I miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

She turned to him. He was dressed in a sparkling gold robe. He was looking down, but Piper could see the sadness, sorrow, and heartbreak in his eyes. He told her that he had to leave. He had no choice. It was time for him to move on, the elders said. Piper was furious. How could they do this? Again? It wasn't fair! They couldn't do this to them…to Wyatt…..she wouldn't let them.

"You want me to stand here and watch you walk away?" Piper asked Leo. Tears were threatening to pour from her eyes. This couldn't be happening. They'd been pulled apart so many times. But they were married now! They had a family! How could the Elders do this? How could Leo LET them do this?

"Piper, I…" Leo started.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found  
It won't be the same  
Oh  
Na na  
Na na na na na_

Piper's eyes jolted open. She was in her bedroom. The morning sun was shining brightly through her blinds. Her pillow was wet. She had been crying in her sleep.

Remembering the night before, she turned over, expecting to see Leo next to her, watching her sleep like he had done before. But Leo wasn't there. Her bed was empty. Horrible thoughts passed through her mind. He was gone again. Had the elders taken him? Had something happened? Was he hurt? Was he ever even there? Was it all just a dream? no, it couldn't have been a dream. He had been here. It was all too real to have been a dream.

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

"Leo?" Piper called. She began to cry. She couldn't lose him again. She couldn't live through that another time. "Leo!" She tried again. She heard footsteps in the hall, and her door flung open. Leo was on the other side, with a fear-stricken look on his face. His hair was wet, and half his face was covered in shaving cream. He had his razor in his hand.

"What? Piper, what's wrong?" He asked her frantically. Piper got up and ran towards Leo. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Leo!" She squealed happily. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Lost me? Piper I was just taking a shower," Leo responded, clearly confused.

"I know but I had such a horrible dream. It was the day you left. The day when Phoebe Paige and I became goddesses. Oh, Leo it felt so real. Then I woke up and you weren't here. I thought- I thought you were gone," Piper cried, burying her face into Leo's neck. He wrapped his arm around her comfortingly.

"Piper, sweetie, it's okay," he said soothingly. "I'm not leaving. I never will. Not again." He pulled Piper back and looked her in the eye. he could see how scared she was.

"I promise." He said and he instantly saw her fear disappear with the sincerity of his words. He pulled her back into a hug and kissed her gently on the top of her head.

Leo had washed Piper's worries away. She pulled him down and Kissed him happily.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found  
It won't be the same  
Oh  
Na na  
Na na na na na_

"C'mon, I'll make you breakfast," She said, grabbing his hand and leading him downstairs. They found Phoebe and Paige in the kitchen, reading their sections of the newspaper and drinking coffee. When Piper and Leo entered, Phoebe and Paige looked up.

"Hey Piper, Hey Leo" Paige said.

"Morning, guys," Phoebe greeted, then she returned o her paper. A few seconds later, both Phoebe and Paige did a double take. Phoebe looked over at Paige.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Phoebe asked Paige.

"Yea, Leo and Piper. Toghether. Wait, does this mean…?" Paige asked. Phoebe looked hopeful. Leo glanced down at Piper, who nodded. Paige and Phoebe jumped up and wrapped Piper and Leo into a huge family hug. They separated from the hug, but Piper and Leo were still holding hands. Paige said goodbye and left for work quickly, because she was late. Phoebe was working form home that day though. Piper went to the fridge to start preparing breakfast, and Leo sat down at the table where Paige had been sitting. Phoebe looked over at him and burst out laughing.

"What? What did I do?" Leo asked, blushing.

"I think it's more what you didn't do. Half your face is covered in shaving cream." Phoebe explained, still laughing hysterically. Piper turned away from the stove.

"Oops, I guess I distracted you, huh?" She asked. She too, began giggling. Leo went back upstairs to finish shaving. Piper sat down across from Phoebe, sighing.

"Hey," Phoebe said. "Are you happy?" She looked at Piper, trying to read her eyes. Piper grinned.

"Very." Piper replied very reassuringly. "I'm glad he's back. I missed him so much. I didn't realize how much I love him." Phoebe grinned at her. "I am a little worried though," Piper continued. "I hope he doesn't leave again."

"Oh, sweetie, I don't think he will," Phoebe comforted, reaching across the table to grab Piper's hand. "I don't think anything could make him leave your side again.

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

"Talking about me, are we?" Leo asked, re-entering the kitchen with a grin on his face. He sat down in an empty chair as Piper got up to finish cooking. She brought breakfast over and set in on the table. Leo grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her.

"Thanks," he said. "For breakfast. I forgot how much I missed your cooking."

"Well, as happy as I am for you guys, the PDA is reminding me of how horribly single I am. So, I'm going to go work on my column." Phoebe rose from the table and left the kitchen. She lingered in the doorway for a few second though. She thought about how lucky Piper was to have found a guy that would do anything for her. Suddenly, an image of Cole flashed through Phoebe's mind. Phoebe was immediately pulled out of her little trance. She shook her head. _Wow_, she thought as she walked away, _I must be **really **lonely._

_I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened you passed by_

Now that Cole had entered her mind, she couldn't get him out of it. He'd been gone for almost two years. She hadn't thought about him for most of that time. She knew that her and her sisters had done the right thing. But she saw Piper and Leo, finally happy, and she longed for the love that she had felt with Cole. She had never loved anybody that much before. Piper and Leo worked things out….why couldn't Cole and I? Phoebe thought. Because he was evil! The voice in her head screamed. Still, it wasn't fair. Why did the man she loved have to be evil? Why did she have to lose him?

Stop it! Phoebe told herself, You don't love him anymore. He's gone and out of your life like you wanted, she reassured herself. Still, deep down, she wondered what could have been.

_Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back_

Piper was still on Leo's lap, still wrapped up in his arms kissing him. She hadn't been this happy in such a long time. She only hoped this time it would last. Leo slowly pulled away. Piper kept her eyes closed for a moment after the kissed ended. When she opened them, Leo was staring at her, a bright smile on his face.

"Hey Piper, what do you say we take the boys and go for a little picnic at the park? Go on a nice little family outing?" Leo asked hopefully.

"Sure!" Piper replied enthusiastically. I'll make the picnic. Can you go get the boys ready?" She asked, getting up from Leo's lap.

"Yup," He replied, heading upstairs. He stopped when he reached Phoebe's room and knocked on her door.

"Come in!" Phoebe called. he opened her door. She was sitting on her bed, her laptop open in front of her. She was working on her column.

"Hey, Piper and the boys and I are gonna go on a picnic. Did you want to come with us" Leo asked.

"Oh, that's sweet," Phoebe replied, "but I think I'll stay here." Leo turned to leave. "Hey Leo?" she called after him. He turned around to look at her. "I told you Piper would come around. All she needed was a little time. I'm really happy for you guys." She smiled at him.

"Thanks. I don't think this could have happened without your help." Leo responded before closing her door and heading to the boy's room.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found  
It won't be the same  
Oh  
Na na  
Na na na na na  
I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

At the park, Piper held baby Chris while Leo played with Wyatt. Piper was thinking about all of the lonely days she had spent without her soul mate. She knew now that she had to trust her heart, even if something did go wring. Although it looked like she wouldn't have any more lonely days. Leo looked up form where he was playing, and his eyes locked with Piper's. He smiled at her. _Yea,_ she thought._ I'm definitely happy. Finally_.

_Na na  
Na na na na na na  
I miss you_

* * *

**The song made a lot more sense with the story in my head then it does on paper. Oh well! RR I hope you liked it! xox Meg**


End file.
